The Shooting Range
The Shooting Range 'is the second case of The World Edition, and the second case of Europe. It is set in Barry Island, Wales. Case Background After their work in Ireland, Greta Mortz suggested going to the Welsh seaside on Barry Island. When swimming, Sandy Beach found a body, the body was a man in a doctoral coat, he was found to be called Daffyd Evans. The team sent his body to Millie Fonne, who could determine that the killer had to have been a keen swimmer to have not been caught or got tired from such a distance. At the end of the investigation, Leanne Plaid, the Melyn party leader was found guilty. Leanne said that as a political party leader, she needed pretty much the majority to be on board with her ideas, and a new idea that Daffyd had of hers was to cut down the wages of doctors even more, and then have them poverty ridden. Daffyd couldn't let this pass, and was going to go tell everyone about it. But she caught him, and hit him over the head with a chair, and swum out to sea, and tried to hide the body. In the end, Judge Borton sentenced Leanne to life 80 years in prison with no chance of parole. After the invesitgation, Pamela Howell and Stacey Pugh demanded to be spoken to. Stacey said that because she had lied about her age to Daffyd and after seeing him, Stacey felt a little in debt to him and his family. So the team went over to the classroom, picked up some pictures of Daffyd, gave them to Stacey, who made a huge collage. Stacey thanked them, and went to see Daffyd's family. When speaking to Pamela, she said that after all the abuse she had given Daffyd, she wanted to make things right, and had become part of a charity to fight cancer, but had lost an application form, the team searched the beach, and found it, and returned it to Pamela. Suddenly, Greta Mortz came in, saying Doris Jenkins was outside, waiting to be spoken to. When talking to Doris, she said that as Daffyd was her next-door neighbour, she wanted to make sure there was no other funny business going on. And asked the team to look round Leanne's office. The team found a map of where Leanne was hiding the body, and sent it to Bella, who said the mark was in Scotland, Chief Lo sent the team to pack their bags as they were heading over to Scotland. Victim * '''Daffyd Evans '(Found at the bottom of the sea, with weights tied to his ankles) Murder Weapon * '''Weights Killer * Leanne Plaid Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect takes breath mints. Suspect's Profile * This suspect takes breath mints. * This suspect likes to swim. Suspect's Profile * This suspect likes to swim. Suspect's Profile * This suspect uses breath mints. * This suspect likes to swim. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has brown hair. Killer's Profile * The killer uses breath mints. * The killer likes to swim. * The killer has brown hair. * The killer has blue eyes. * The killer has A+ blood type. Crime Scenes Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Kit0804's things Category:Europe (Kit) Category:Cases made by Kit0804